


The Thaw

by JoansGlove



Series: Wentworth Detention Centre: The Ferguson Years [5]
Category: Prisoner (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoansGlove/pseuds/JoansGlove
Summary: Who says that you shouldn't mix business and pleasure?Set around ep 400





	The Thaw

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Joan-Ferguson-Is-My-Lord-And-Saviour, aka Hoe. 
> 
> And, as ever, thanks to Duchess

She had been a powerful woman on the outside. She’d held sway and influence, and she would again once she was sprung but, until then, she was fighting for position just like every other poor bitch in here. She was tired of it all, and lonely too. That’s why she’d partnered up with Ferguson. She would never admit it to anyone but, even though she was a thoroughly bent screw, Joan Ferguson offered the only intelligent conversation in this place, even if she did blow hot and cold and was scarily unpredictable. Something else that she would also never admit to was that she found Ferguson's mixture of power and devious cunning a real turn on, and when that was coupled with a woman whose physicality was so imposing … well! Sometimes she found it a real struggle to maintain her composure in Ferguson's presence.

 

Sonia stiffened at the sound of distant footsteps and relaxed again as her ears caught the faint rhythmic jangle of keys. Rising from the bed she crossed to the mirror and began to brush her hair. Ferguson seemed to like watching her do that, it put her in a good mood. With an accompanying rattle of keys, the gates at the end of the corridor grated open and then shut. Sonia ran the brush through her shimmering bob several times before she ‘noticed’ Ferguson in the doorway of her cell. “What do you want?” Her eyes found Ferguson's in the mirror and she lowered the brush into the palm of her other hand.

 

A lazy smirk played on Ferguson's lips and she gave a soft snort, “oh, Stevens, why do you think I had you moved to this empty dorm block eh? Too many interruptions down on the main wing.” Joan closed the cell door behind her and approached the blonde woman with her familiar swagger, unbuttoning her tunic and loosening her tie with a smug, expectant grin. Her bruises ached like a bastard but the exhilaration of running Smith out of Wentworth was so sweet that they barely bothered her - especially with the delicious prospect of having Stevens so large on the horizon. Joan had felt the tug of attraction from the moment she’d laid eyes on Stevens, she was a cut above the usual slut that ended up in here. It would be the perfect end to a very satisfying day.

 

“Interruptions? To what, exactly?” Sonia toyed with the brush; the sensation of the stiff bristles teasing the pads of her fingers seemed to migrate to her lips and they twitched as if in need of a kiss. She felt her nipples harden.

Joan stopped behind the tall blonde and drew on her gloves. Her eyes swept Stevens’ trim figure and she took a step closer. “Ooh, I thought we could celebrate your new Top Dog status, Stevens.” There was no reaction from the prisoner, but then she never was one to show any hint of emotion, thought Joan, and she wondered what it would take to crack her hard exterior.

“Oh, yes?” asked Sonia with a cool curiosity that belied the way she was feeling, “I don’t see any champagne.”

Joan smiled. “There are other ways to celebrate, you should know that.” Her fingers skated up the backs of Stevens’ arms and they shared a deep indrawn breath.

 

Pressing herself into the woman, Joan briefly squeezed her breasts then pushed her hands down into the prisoner’s crotch and ripped open her denim dress. The shiny poppers offered no resistance to the sharp tug. Another tug opened the bodice and Joan slid the indigo wings from proud shoulders and onto the floor between them. Studying Stevens’ regal reflection in the mirror Joan wasn’t surprised at the lack of fearful resignation or mute anger that her strip searches usually generated in the inmates, instead she was met with an expression approaching a challenge. Joan prided herself on never backing down from a challenge, particularly when the prize was so attractive.

 

But there was something else too, a barely hidden need that made Stevens’ generous lips twitch. Joan smiled - ah, so not quite the Ice Maiden she makes out then, she observed, this could prove to be interesting. She felt the flame of arousal quicken in her belly. “Let me see your neck.” Stevens seemed about to say something but then she obediently reached up and combed her hair back, holding it out of the way as Joan mapped the column of her throat with her gloved fingers.

 

Sonia shuddered and held Ferguson's gaze as hands found her breasts once more and, as her clit began to twitch, she leaned back into the solid bulk of her business partner with a soft groan.  Deft fingers unbuttoned her blouse and slipped inside seeking out her swollen nipples, making her groan again. The checked cotton was peeled off her body, swiftly followed by her bra and Ferguson's large hands cradled the softness of her breasts making Sonia catch her breath with anticipation and desire.

Biting her lip, she covered Ferguson's hands with her own and encouraged her to squeeze before guiding long fingers over her hard, pink tips and, neck arching, she turned and kissed the underside of Ferguson's jaw. Oh, it was so long since she’d kissed anyone and actually felt something! But why did it have to be in here where feelings could get her killed?

 

Joan's empty cunt clenched like a fist and she capitalised on the lustful sensation by slamming Stevens against the sink unit and rubbing her hot mound against her nearly naked arse. Fuck, it felt good! Not as satisfying as asserting her total dominance over Stevens, but definitely a close second. This turn of events could signal a very enjoyable future for them both… “I never thought that you’d want this too,” she muttered hotly into silky blonde hair, circling crinkled areolae with her fingertips.

“Why? Because I’m married?”

“No,” said Joan thoughtfully, “because you're always so cold and calculating. Nothing touches you.” That earned her a sharp stare from Stevens.

 “That’s business,” Sonia spun in Joan's arms and grabbed her tits through plain blue cotton, “this,” she purred, her pale eyes sparkling with lust, “is pleasure.” She stood on tiptoes and kissed Joan hard, opening her lips, then her teeth, with a questing tongue.

 

Pulling away, Sonia grabbed Ferguson’s tie and quickly slipped the knot, ripping it from the taller woman’s neck and throwing it on the floor. “If we’re going to do this, then let’s do it properly. I want to see you,” she pushed her tunic off her shoulders. “I want to see what’s under that bloody uniform. Come on, help me!”

“Ah-ah-ah,” scolded Joan stepping away and stripping off her gloves. “Patience, Stevens, there’s no rush,” she taunted, and a self-satisfied smirk played on her lips as she slowly unbuttoned her shirt and untucked its tails. The smirk grew into a knowing grin as she drew the blue fabric from her body and Stevens’ face grew dark with lust. “All good things come to those who wait,” she drawled, approaching the shapely prisoner. Gone was the haughty, arrogant bitch that Joan admired and hated in equal measure, replaced by a woman of sensual pleasures whose limits Joan wanted to test.

 

Sonia swallowed hard as her eyes roamed over Ferguson's bruised upper body (from the look of it Smith had been on top form). The woman in front of her looked so surprisingly soft but anyone who could take that kind of beating and still be ready for action had to be hard as steel.

“Like what you see, Stevens? Interesting colour scheme, don’t you think?” She traced the thin strip of cream lace bordering her plain blue bra.

Sonia stared hungrily at the tanned fullness of Ferguson's cleavage, eyes eagerly slipping to her erect nipples as they thrust from the enticing swell. “I’d like to see more. Are you going to show me?”

“No, I don’t think I am.” Lifting her tie from the pile of clothes she carefully wrapped it around Stevens’ head, blindfolding her with practiced efficiency. After all, it never did to let inmates get too comfortable too quickly. Especially one as manipulative as Stevens.

“Oh c’mon,” groaned Sonia as darkness descended. Ferguson answered with a throaty chuckle and crossed the cell, the heels of her sensible shoes loud in the confined space. She listened intently to the whispering fabric as Ferguson removed her clothes, her imagination running wild with thoughts of what Ferguson's naked body looked like. She was smart enough to know that this wasn’t just kink, this was Ferguson showing her who was boss – in every sense. And she was finding that she quite liked it.

 

Although Joan knew that she was the only officer rostered on this floor, a tiny dagger of fear that they might still be discovered pricked at her gut as she stood naked in the small cell. The exciting sensation stoked the insistent ache that waxed and waned between her thighs, making them clench damply. Stevens looked so enticing, her cold, Scandinavian beauty and her hot body was just what Joan needed. She made no sound as she crossed the worn concrete floor.

The sightless woman jumped as Ferguson's hand landed on the back of her neck and slipped around to her throat as the scarily hot guard resumed her place in front of her.

 

“Now then, Stevens, where were we?” Joan’s cunt clenched again as her tongue filled the prisoner’s mouth and her large hands flowed over Stevens’ breasts, squeezing them hard, stroking them softly as a fire built in her belly. She pushed Stevens’ face between her own breasts and her knees almost buckled as her tits received the dedicated (and obviously experienced) attention of the tall blonde’s hands and mouth. “This isn’t your first time, is it?” she murmured with an appreciative smile.

Sonia released a nipple from between her teeth, “no, you're right, it isn’t,” she confirmed, smiling blindly up at the sound of Ferguson's husky voice.

“How many times, Stevens?”

“Enough,” she replied and scraped her teeth over satiny skin, eliciting a soft hiss of pleasure from her partner. She wasn’t about to list the women that she’d slept with for The Freak’s benefit; as with everything else outside of their business arrangement, those relationships – however short lived - were none of her concern.

 

“On your knees, Stevens.”

Sonia complied with exquisite slowness. With splayed hands, she mapped the curves of Ferguson's body, dragging her soft, wet mouth down bruised skin as she sank to the floor. Soft hair tickled her lips and nose as she pressed her face deep into the musky valley between Ferguson's hot thighs and her tongue flickered out to taste the gathered dew that dampened her chin.  Ferguson jerked and let out a low groan before pushing her away, and then Sonia felt the air in front of her ripple before the unmistakeable sound of a chair being dragged over the concrete floor jarred her senses. She felt the air stir again and then Ferguson's hand gripped the back of her head and her face was pushed into the ticklish forest of her cunt.

“Eat me, Stevens.”

She inhaled the dark scent and her hands found Ferguson's knees, pushing them wider as she rubbed her nose and mouth over crinkled, swollen lips, caressing smooth inner thighs with her burning cheeks. Her mouth watered at the thought of taking this woman over the edge with her tongue.

“I said eat me!”

 

Her whole body quivered with the first touch of Stevens’ hot tongue on her swollen inner meat. This woman knew what she was doing and she soon had Joan writhing on the rickety chair as her tongue flickered over the sweet spot just below her throbbing clit. Her sore muscles fluttered and strained as she relinquished herself to the sweet, dark demands of her cunt and her throaty groans increased in volume until she was on the brink of coming and gasping for breath. “Hold still!” she ordered in a strangled voice. “That’s it, don’t move… Aghhhh…!!” Joan slid her firecracker clit over Stevens’ tongue and came in rush of liquid velvet, arching against the hard chair as strands of shimmering, joyful release enveloped her in their blissful web.  

 

Joan pushed Stevens away as the ebbing pulse of orgasm rolled through her body.

“Well, I don’t need to ask if you enjoyed that,” purred Sonia, massaging her jaw, “I know I did.”

“You're just full of surprises, aren’t you, eh? Let’s see what else you're good at!”

Ferguson hauled Sonia to her feet and jammed her hand inside her knickers, mercilessly rubbing her swollen clit until she was jerking like a puppet, her helpless yelps of pleasure tumbling from her open mouth as she clung to her partner. Then it stopped and she was spun around. A shove sent her stumbling into the hard edge of the vanity unit and then hands were at her hips, yanking at her underwear. She was wrapped in strong arms as Ferguson engulfed her.

 

It was so long since she’d been held like this, by someone who thrilled and scared her in equal measure and she felt another portion of her defences crumble as Ferguson's hot body surged against hers. Swaying with the large woman, her fingers caressed the muscled forearms that encased her chest and she turned her head, searching for another kiss. It didn’t come. Instead, sharp teeth sank into her shoulder and she emitted a deep groan as fingers suddenly entered her from behind and began to fuck her with a driving rhythm.

She was released and then a steady pressure between her shoulder blades bent her forward over the vanity unit and she gripped the sharp edges of the counter, clinging to them weakly, as Ferguson slammed into her gushing cunt and she was filled with a singing, tingling sensation that made her collapse into the unit and surrender to the rarely felt pleasure.

 

Burning pain shot through her scalp as Ferguson wound her fist into her hair and yanked her head back, forcing Sonia to arch her neck and shoulders towards her. God! This felt amazing! Each tug on her hair loosened the blindfold until at last it slithered down her back and to the floor, and Sonia risked looking at their reflection in the mirror. She was rewarded by a searing glimpse of Ferguson’s shapely breast before her lover realised and rammed her cheek against the rough wall, pinning her with a strong hand at the back of her neck, a sturdy thigh trapping her against the unit.

 

A wickedly hot and satisfied grin lit Joan's face. The animal need that she’s witnessed in Steven’s barely focused eyes told her that this woman was hers, that this woman would come to her - whether Stevens liked it or not - and offer herself up to Joan's desires.

 

The flimsy wood creaked alarmingly as Ferguson threw all of her weight into fucking her and Sonia moaned loudly as her orgasm began to gather. Hard nipples brushed her back as Ferguson leaned in and bit her earlobe and Sonia shook under the crushing weight of her captor as she imagined how The Freak’s tits looked right now - her long brown nipples pressing into her shoulder blades and their golden swell undulating - as her lover rocked into her.

 

The woman’s scent filled her nostrils, the gamey tang of sex and sweat rising from her pale, shining skin, mingling with the richness of Joan's own odour which still clung to her creamy cheeks. “You're close, aren’t you?” rasped Joan into her ear. Stevens rolled her eyes to meet hers and her cheek dragged against the bricks as she nodded with a liquid gurgle. “That’s what I thought,” said Joan throatily and upped the tempo of her slippery fingers. Her bruises complained sharply with each hot thrust but their soreness was swallowed up by the sheer pleasure coursing through her body as Stevens heaved and rippled beneath her.

 

“Oh, fuck, Ferguson! Give it to me! Come on, fuck me!” Sonia reached behind her and curled her fingers into Ferguson's broad hip, urging the amazing woman even closer as she began to quake with ever tightening surges of bliss.

“Alright,” rasped Joan and slipped her pinkie finger into the fluttering well of sweet, wet heat. Sweat glistened at her temples as she battered Stevens’ cunt and her grip on the trembling woman’s neck soon became slick.

 

“Touch me!” hissed Sonia between gritted teeth. Do it yourself, came the reply and Ferguson shifted, giving her just enough room to slide her fingers along the crease of her groin and between her splayed lips. Her clit responded hotly, radiating deep waves of heart-stopping sensation through her swollen meat and she jerked back into the solid heat of Ferguson as her orgasm broke. Her hair caught against the rough brick as she helplessly ground her head against the wall, her whole body stiffening whilst Ferguson continued to fuck her hard, not slowing until Sonia gripped her wrist and slumped backwards, spent and shaking as she clung to the edge of the vanity.  

 

Sonia sensed Ferguson move behind her and then she was pulled upright and into the tight embrace of her long arms. “Oh, that was so much better than champagne,” she murmured and turned her face, seeking out Ferguson’s lips.

Joan smirked with satisfaction. “Glad you think so,” she replied then slowly trailed her tie between the blonde’s breasts, across her open mouth and over her eyes once more.

 

Sonia was ordered to remain where she was as Ferguson crossed the cell and began to dress. She regretted each snap of elastic on Ferguson's impressive body knowing that, each time she heard it, she was one step further away from seeing the damn woman naked. Her ears strained as she tried to work out what Ferguson was putting on next whilst the captivating image of her golden breast and hard, brown nipple filled the darkness behind her closed lids.

“You can take it off now,” the susurration of a zipper was followed by slow footsteps as Ferguson approached. She held her breath as she imagined Ferguson padding naked across the cell.

 

Sonia pushed the tie from her eyes and turned around to face the tall brunette. Her hair was immaculate, not a strand out of place and Sonia itched to reach out and stroke it. Ferguson was busy tucking in her shirt and the unfastened buttons revealed her deep cleavage as she twisted to straighten the blue fabric. “Here, let me,” Sonia tugged at the collar and threaded the tie around her neck, stroking it flat over Ferguson's breasts before her fingers moved to the enticing vee of bared skin.

Joan caught her wrists and twisted them behind Steven’s back. “Ah, ah!” she admonished and stepped back to fasten her shirt and tie with a maddening leisure.

“I only want a final memory to keep me warm at night, Miss Ferguson.”

“I want doesn’t get, Stevens. Surely you were taught that?” she cocked her head as if challenging the other woman to continue. “If you get cold you’ll just have to use your imagination, won’t you?”

“If you say so, Miss Ferguson,” came the disgruntled reply. She scowled in childish petulance at the guard’s back as she retrieved her tunic   

 

Joan clamped two cigarettes between her teeth and lit them. Pocketing her lighter, she plucked one from her mouth and placed it between Stevens’ unresisting lips. “Until next time, Stevens,” she said crossing the cell.

“Oh, yes? And who says there’ll be a next time?” Her voice could have liquified nitrogen.

“Oh, there’ll be a next time,” said Joan as she opened the door. She turned and grinned at Stevens, “you can count on it.” She could play games better than anybody else and this promised to be very enjoyable one.

Sonia idly examined the glowing tip of her cigarette and threw it on the floor between them. “Not my brand,” she explained acidly.

With a raised eyebrow, Joan swept her calculating gaze over the naked woman and gave a snort of derision before stepping backwards into the corridor and disappearing into the gloom.


End file.
